High power laser and light source medical treatment devices are generally designed with a power supply, light delivery system and user interface which are optimized for the particular type of laser or light source. A consequence is that manufacturers of such systems develop new consoles for each new laser or light source or treatment modality. Systems compatible with multiple light sources generally make major design compromises. A frequent situation is that a multiple modality laser/light treatment platform may be able to provide for different treatments from different light sources, but in general the system will require a number of compromises, such that none of the different light sources are operated in a manner which allows them to provide an optimal treatment for the given light source.
It would be beneficial to provide a system which utilizes different light sources, and has the underlying flexibility in terms of a power supply and user interface and safety features, so that the different light sources can be operated to provide a wide range of different types and levels of treatments.